


This Isn’t the End

by TalkinSlo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: College, Fukurodani - Freeform, Haikyu - Freeform, Haikyuu - Freeform, M/M, Minor Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Original work - Freeform, Post-Timeskip, Pre-Timeskip, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, School Project, Volleyball, like super minor, non-original characters - Freeform, really wish i could've wrote more, up to interpertation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27215935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalkinSlo/pseuds/TalkinSlo
Summary: ***PLEASE READ NOTESFukurodani's season has come to an end for the third years and Bokuto is having a crisis. It feels as if it's the end of his career and doesn't know where to go next. Akaashi straightens him out and he gets his dang act together.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji & Bokuto Koutarou





	This Isn’t the End

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is for my CCP class and is for a grade. I need some outside criticism from SOMEWHERE and posting my work on an online website works! Uh, if you'll be so kind to give me some input and whether you liked it or not that'd be great! I'm a freshman in highschool and this is very important! Thanks a ton!!!  
> ***SEE THE NOTES AT THE END PLEASE

“Akaashi!” Shoes squeaked against the gym floor followed by a thump as the wing spiker landed. His voice filled with power and energy. The presence the young man held within a room was outstanding. He was only 18 and people already respected and admired the man. On the outside, he seemed serious and capable, people would be zealous and gawk whenever he’d walk by. The Ace of Fukurodani was something to be in awe of and many wanted to know the secret.  
“Bokuto-san, here!” There was almost a quick swoosh, as the ball left his fingertips to the backside of the six foot high net. His face laid nearly expressionless despite the obvious exhaustion from the sweat that dripped off his face. Nothing could break his focus and precision with the ball. Anything to get from point A to point B. Anything to win. Anything for Bokuto.  
It went by in a moment’s notice. The ball quickly smacked the ground and bounced away towards the stands followed by a cheer. Fukurodani’s audience cheered as the opposing team grimaced. Whistles were blown and the game was over. As everyone on Fukurodani cheered and shouted, Bokuto stood still and looked at his reddened palm. Normally, he’d be ecstatic, practically shaking with excitement and joy. However, this was different. The game was over. His highschool career is over. No more volleyball. His ember eyes studied the calluses on his hand before slowly gliding their way to the net. Everything seemed to slowly come back to him. It all seemed too loud.

“Bokuto-san.” Suzumeda waved her hand in front of the dozing athlete before looking to her friends standing on the side. They shrugged and waved her off. She furrowed her brows and looked back to the former ace. Classes had ended roughly five minutes ago and students were done cleaning for the day. The only one left was Bokuto and the teachers had scurried away to avoid the worse. A sigh left her body as she looked around carelessly. It only took a moment before her eyes landed on a stapled test packet lying, abandoned, on a desk. Her lips upturned into a smirk and with extra care she folded it into a funnel. Both of her friends stood there confused and frowning. With one big breath she took in as much air as possible before getting close to Bokuto’s ear. Before her friends could do anything to stop probably the worst decision the daring girl was willing to make, she shouted as loud as possible into the thrown-together funnel.  
His eyes widened and his body jumped as his brain seemed to lag. He didn’t even realize he was awake before he looked around to see he was on the floor. Pencils slowly rolled off the desk and papers were scattered. A groan left his chest as he rubbed the back of his head. Honestly, he didn’t even want to look up, for the fear he’d say something he’d regret to whoever woke him up. The scene he was met with when he did eventually glare at the assailants, was his former manager still in the exact same position. Paper funnel still cupped and held to her mouth as she gave him a sly look. Both of her friends were horrified and caught frozen in their tracks. Their faces showing nothing but pure terror for what might happen next.  
Bokuto grimaced and stood up, “Suzumeda…” She wasted no time before putting her hands on her hips only to bring one up to check the fake time.  
“You’re seven minutes over, you need to leave if you have no club.” Bokuto continued to look at her with the expression of, “That’s all?”  
“C’mon. You don’t have anything to do either!” He sulked and whined. Suzumeda only snickered.  
“Yes. Yes, I do, Bokuto-san. Unlike you, I do several clubs. Volleyball wasn’t the only club I managed. Now, get going. I’m not soft like Akaashi-san.” Her words really held no malice towards him. Bokuto could even go as far to say he saw pity in her eyes as he moved past her. When he passed the threshold of the classroom, everything seemed to become so cold.

Today was especially beautiful. It was the beginning of Spring and everything was finally coming alive again, except for Bokuto. He felt so drained. Last month was his final tournament of his highschool career. Usually, he’d have no doubts, but it’s only been recently that he has. Everything seemed to just be gone. His teammates acted like it wasn’t such a big deal and immediately focused on end of the year testing. Atleast, that’s what Bokuto thought. Recently, his mind has begun to drift and overthink everything he or his friends did. It made him insecure. Once a strong and determined leader, he now felt like an outsider. Was he the only one who really cared about the sport? Maybe, it was because it all went so fast. I wanted to do so much more.  
Bokuto frowned and shoved his hands in his black slacks. Mumbling his frustrations took his attention away from his junior slowly approaching him. They didn’t say anything and instead chose to walk alongside the former ace as he grumbled all his anger to himself. Their steps were practically in sync and even after Bokuto noticed the presence of the other man, he said nothing. A comfortable silence stayed between them. There was a sense of understanding both of them shared together. Even though there were so many words left to say, the younger remained silent and waited. Only a few moments passed before Bokuto said anything.  
“Hey-” Bokuto could barely get the word out before his friend practically exploded.  
“Bokuto-san,” a shiver ran down Bokuto’s spine as blue eyes pierced into him, “You did more than enough for the team. Not everyone has the want to succeed as much as you wanted to in volleyball. There wasn’t much more you could do, except play your best, and you did that.” Bokuto furrowed his brows and looked to the sky. He knew that he was right, but there had to be more he could’ve done.  
“Akaashi, you say that, but there’s so much more I could’ve- should’ve done! This is it. This is the end of volleyball, for me. There are so many things I wish I had done- and I didn’t! I failed.” His voice was rough and uneven, unlike his usual loud and goofy expressions. This wasn’t what he really was.  
“Do you really think this was the end?” Akaashi paused and stopped walking. He stared at his feet before slowly looking back up to Bokuto who was a couple steps ahead of him. As much as he wanted to say how ridiculous his former teammate was being, the scene ahead of him said everything. The ace’s usual posture was slumped and upset. He needed to say the right words.  
“You are the most dedicated person I have ever met. Sure, we’re a good team, but without you we would have never made it as far. When others told me to stay away from you, I wondered why. All I ever saw of you was how hardworking you were. During games you’d encourage and reassure everyone else that they were fine when they’d mess up. Every point you scored, you shared. It wasn’t your point. It was the team’s point. And after you asked me to set for you, I think I realized why they were so against you. As I’d watch you fly and strike the ball down, I only saw determination. They were afraid of how much you wanted it. You put your all into the sport, Bokuto. Our team and everyone else was afraid of that.” He took a deep breath and stepped closer to Bokuto. The taller of the two, Bokuto, still seemed unsure, he wanted to say something.  
“Akaashi-” he shut his mouth and looked away.  
“This isn’t the end for you. With everything you’ve done, I can tell you’re going to do something great. So,” Softly, he grabbed Bokuto’s shoulder and turned him towards him, “Promise me that you’re going to continue this. Promise me, you won’t give up on the beauty of this dream.” Bokuto was speechless. Nothing was left to say. Everything just seemed to fit together in that moment.

“HEY HEY HEYYYYY!” The broad male held both fists up to the sky of the stadium. His grin stretched from ear to ear despite the sweat dripping from his chin. Teammates came up to him cheering him on and screaming, “One more!” This was it. Match point; and Bokuto was ready.  
Let’s go.  
The whistle blew, followed by the smack of the ball. First pass went to the libero, his form was perfect and went straight to the setter. As the front row began an approach, it all slowed down. He could see everything. Every side-glance made by the setter, each step of the middle, the slight stutter in the backside hitter. Everything was caught, including the late movement made by the left back. His heart practically jumped out of his chest seemingly before time resumed. The hitter jumped and swung back. Bokuto lept and held his hand wide above the net as the opposing hitter slammed the ball.  
It hit Bokuto’s hands with a thwack before leaping high into the air. He hollered and his team followed suit. His body knew what to do and once his feet hit the ground, the motions all came together. Before he knew it, he was up in the air again and winding up for the hit. The ball came flying and met his hand as the blockers came barreling toward him. A smirk could be seen from the stands. Thump.  
The ball hit the ground and bounced away as the other team looked at the wide open space left behind the blockers. You could hear the coaches groan on the sideline and the home team sigh with relief. A moment of silence followed before the sudden roar of the crowd. Joy filled his chest and as he screamed out in ecstasy, he looked to the stands. His eyes briefly glanced at the fan jerseys of the watchers in the stands. Bokuto looked at each face before landing on a single lone man. Unlike the rest of the audience, he stood there and smiled at Bokuto.  
You were right, Akaashi. It wasn’t over. This isn’t the end for me. This isn’t the end, for us.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for making it to the end! I'm kinda sad with how low the word count is. However, I had a page limit on this project, plus I don't think my professor really wants to be reading about fictional characters for 7,000+ words. If you guys liked it and want me to extend on this project then I'm totally down! I've been down in the dumps lately and writing really helps with this! Leave suggestions on what you'd like me to write next!  
> Have a nice night!


End file.
